The Prophecy
by Electronic-Star
Summary: A troll prophesied that a ruler with a frozen heart will come and curse Arendelle with an eternal winter. On her coronation day everyone find out that Elsa has ice powers. She runs away and accidently summoned a blizzard that covered Arendelle with snow. Did the prophecy became reality after all?
1. Prologue The Prophecy

**A.N.** So know I've got an idea for a multi chapter story. This story was inspired by the earlier concept of Frozen, the original Snow Queen fairy tail, and the outtake song "Life's too short". Enjoy.

**The Prophecy**

Prologue: The Prophecy

The eight-year-old Elsa — firstborn Princess of Arendelle — sat together with her little sister Anna on the lap of her father, who just read them a story. It had taken a long time, but eventually the two sisters could bring their father spend more time with them.

As king he had a lot to do and the two understood it, but on days like these, they wanted to spend more time with him. Of course, the queen was there, too. She would never miss the chance to spend more time with her children. "Once upon a time in a far, far away place, a kingdom called Arendelle—"

"That's not too far away!", interrupted Anna. "This is _our_ kingdom!"

"You got me.", laughed the king and patted his little girl on the head. "Read on.", urged Elsa excitedly, while the King continued. "Arendelle was ruled by a peaceable royal couple and brought happiness to the people."

"How did they do that?", interrupted Anna again. Elsa rolled her eyes. Anna always interrupted their father, when he read them something. It was really annoying, because they get to know only half of the story before they had to go to bed. "Anna, stop interrupting.", said Elsa finally. "But I don't understand!", said Anna. "How can you give someone happiness? I mean you can't even touch it."

"It's simple.", replied the queen. "You can bring people happiness, by just being there for them." Anna tilted her head in confusion. "For example...", she continued and looked at her little family. "When we four can be together like right now, that brings me happiness." Then Anna and Elsa smiled at their mother. "That makes me happy, too!", cried Anna, climbed down from her father's lap and snuggled up to the queen.

She put her daughter on her lap and cuddled her. "Read on, dad.", said Elsa. Despite the lesson they've just learned, she finally wanted to know what's happening next. "Of course.", said the king, and continued to read. "Where were we? Oh yes. The king and the queen brought the people of Arendelle happiness. The Kingdom lived in peaceful harmony, until one day—"

"Oh no, I hate this part...", interrupted Anna yet again and clung more to her mother. "Until one day a troll came to Arendelle. He looked like a stone and was covered with moss. For centuries no troll came into the kingdom, so the king and the queen welcomed him. But he came with bad news."

"What news?", asked the five-year-old. "A sinister prophecy."

"What prophecy?", asked Elsa then. "Your future is bleak, your kingdom will splinter, your land shall be cursed with unending winter. With blasts of cold will come dark art and a ruler with a frozen heart! Then all will perish in snow and ice! Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice!"

Elsa's eyes widened when the heard this. Cursed, an unending winter...a ruler with a frozen heart...snow and ice...Elsa had the ability to control snow and ice. And one day she becomes queen...Does this mean...This prophecy is about her?

"A frozen heart? How does that work?", interrupted Anna once again. "No one knows, dear.", replied the queen, who noticed Elsa's worried look. "And how can a winter not end?"

"That, too, knows no one. It's only known that it's made by a curse.", replied the king. "Curses scare me.", murmured Anna and snuggled closer to her mother. "Don't worry, sweety.", said the queen and patted her frightened daughter.

"Dad, continue.", urged Elsa. "The royal family chose to ignore the prophecy, but the fear remained. No one forgot what the troll prophesied them. But to this day that ruler never appeared."

"I hope he never will.", said Anna. "I don't want an unending winter. I mean, winter is great but to never have summer again..." Anna stopped when she saw how sad Elsa suddenly looked. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Elsa was brought out of her thoughts and realized that her family looked at worriedly.

"It's nothing.", she replied. She could barely hold back the tears that gathering in her eyes. "Does the story scare you?" Elsa nodded. Then Anna crawled to her sister and hugged her as tightly as she could. "Don't be afraid. It's just a story, right?"

The blonde smiled at her little sister. Less than five seconds before she was afraid of the story herself and now she was the one who wanted to comfort her. Elsa nodded and smiled slightly. She knew of her powers, but she would never get the idea that maybe _she_ could be the ruler with that frozen heart.

Sweet, innocent, naive Anna...She had a heart as big as Arendelle and saw only the good in people. Elsa hugged her back and really felt better for a moment. "It's time for you to go to bed now.", said the queen then. "But I'm not even sleepy.", moaned Anna and yawned. "Go to bed, dear.", said the king and patted Anna. The little princess pouted. "Alright..." Then she climbed down from her father's lap and looked at Elsa. "Are you coming, Elsie?"

"Go ahead, I 'll be right there.", said Elsa. She wanted to talk with her parents. Without Anna. "Okay, but hurry up.", she said as she left the room. Before Elsa could say anything, the king patted her on her head.

"Don't be afraid." Princess shook her head as tears ran slowly down her cheeks and slowly froze. "It's me, right? The ruler in the history..." The queen slid closer and put a hand on her cool cheek. The temperature in the room dropped, but the king and queen ignored it. "Oh, nonsense, stop thinking like this."

"But..."

"It's said that the ruler has a frozen heart. And you definitely have no frozen heart."

"But..."

"Your mother is right, dear. Don't worry about it." But Elsa couldn't forget it just like that and buried her face into her father's jacket. "But I'm the only one who could cause a winter!"

"Calm down.", said the queen and wiped her frozen tears off her cheek. "And what is this sword sacrifice? Does this mean that I have...to die?", she sobbed. "Of course not.", answered the king quickly and hugged her. "It has nothing to do with you, don't worry." Elsa sniffed and looked up at her parents, who looked at her encouragingly.

In a way they were right. Her heart was not frozen and she would never deliberately conjure an eternal winter. Maybe they were right and the whole thing was just a coincidence. Elsa smiled weakly and rubbed the remaining tears away from the face. "I shouldn't have picked that book.", she joked to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

But the title "The Prophecy" sounded so exciting that she wanted to hear what story it was. Her parents smiled back. "Go to sleep now. I'm sure Anna is eagerly awaiting you.", said the queen and hugged her eldest daughter again. Elsa nodded and went to her and Anna's room with mixed feelings.

In the same night, Anna woke her up to play with her. Elsa, who could halfway forget the story of the prophecy, agreed. They had so much fun in the ballroom with Elsas powers, until Elsa slipped on the ice and accidentally hit Anna with her magic...


	2. The Snow Queen

**A.N.** I finally finished the next chappy. Enjoy^^

**The Prophecy**

Chapter 1: The Snow Queen

Queen Elsa of Arendelle stood on the balcony of her ice palace. She was still fascinated by what she could do with her powers. She'd have never thought that her powers were able to create such beautiful things and don't only destroy. And yet...Despite the freedom she gained she couldn't relax. She was concerned about Anna and to all the people of Arendelle. She really hoped that she didn't hurt anyone as they all found out about her powers. Even if they were afraid of her and called her monsters, she was still concerned about everyone.

And most of all she was concerned about Anna. What did she think of her now? Did she also see her as a monster? She hoped that Anna understood her, even though a large part of her didn't believe it herself. She wondered if she ran after her and was looking for her...No, why would she do that? She followed her to the fjord, but she wouldn't seriously climb up the North Mountain, right?

Suddenly she heard voices. And they came closer! Someone had followed her. Elsa solidified her grip on the railing and listened. It was a male and female voice. And the female voice sounded like...like Anna? Could that really be true? Yes, the voice was unmistakable.

Instantly Elsa got a warm feeling in her heart. Anna came really here. Because of her. But as quickly as the warm feeling appeared, it was gone again. She had to send Anna away before she hurt her. That was the only right decision. Just as Elsa wanted to turn around to go into her palace, she felt a sharp pain in her heart.

She leaned back against the railing and put a hand on the painful area. It felt as if a knife stabbed into her heart. But then this stabbing pain came again, this time in her eyes. Something you must've flown into her eyes. She rubbed her eyes, but the pain only got worse.

She tried everything get whatever has flown in there — probably dust particles or maybe even just snowflakes — out, but nothing worked. When she finally opened her eyes again, it was as if she saw the world differently. Then she heard a knock at her door. She let the door open with her magic, and went back into the castle to greet her sister.

* * *

After Anna told Kristoff and Olaf to wait outside she entered the ice palace. She had never seen something so beautiful before and it was even more beautiful because Elsa did all this. "Elsa?", she called then and walked with cautious steps to the grand staircase. "Elsa, it's me Anna." Then she slipped, but luckily she managed to keep her balance.

"Anna.", said a voice suddenly. Anna looked up to see her sister, who was wearing a light blue sparkly dress. Her hair was braided and lay over her left shoulder. She looked totally changed and all she could do was to stare at her for a few seconds.

"Wow Elsa...You look quite different. But it's a good different. And this palace is really stunning." Elsa smiled at her. "Thank you. I didn't know what I'm capable of myself. I'm really glad you like it, sis, because this is the real me."

"You should've told me earlier that you can do this."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you from this, but now...now I think that was totally unnecessary. Anna, you have no idea how great it feels to be finally free.", she said and looked around the castle. Anna wanted to say something, but Elsa beat her to it. "Why don't you stay? There's room for family in my court."

"Um..."

"Everything can be like it's used to be. That's what you always wanted, right?" Anna's eyes widened. "So you've been listening to me?" All these years she thought that Elsa didn't even bothered to listen to her when she sat in front of her door and "talked" with her. "Of course I have.", replied Elsa and went up the stairs again. Before that, she looked at Anna and told her to follow her. And that's what she did. She walked carefully up the icy stairs and entered a large room. She looked up at the chandelier that sparkled in the light. "So...you'll come back then?"

The blonde stopped abruptly and looked at her over her shoulder. "Back?" Anna nodded hesitantly. "Yes, to thaw the fjord. It's frozen over. No one can get in or out. You kinda set off...an eternal winter. Everywhere."

"Oh..."

"Sooo..."

"Tch!" Finally, Elsa turned to her and glared at her. Anna had no idea why she was suddenly angry with her winced at her glare. "I don't believe you!" Confused why Elsa was so angry with her, she tried to explain. "What? I just assumed that you would have to..."

"That I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends?"

"It does. It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends.", answered Anna, hoping to appease her again. After all, she also wanted everything to be like it's used to be, right?"So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage?", replied Elsa, who got angrier. "Woah, woah, don't get upset, I didn't mean it like that."

"Gee, thank you very much for coming up to see the place and showing off your mastery of tact and grace! Okay! Run down the hill and spill my secrets! Make a full report! Bye-bye.", said the queen and turned away to go to the balcony.

"Wait!", cried Anna and held her sister's arm. "Elsa, what's wrong with you? I don't even recognize you." Elsa freed herself from her grip and looked at her angrily. She'd never seen her sister so angry before. "You're right. I have changed. This is what the time is doing with you."

"That's not true! At your coronation you were...you were completely different! You were just as I remembered to you!"

"You want to tell me that I've changed in one day?", she asked and raised an eyebrow. "Yes.", replied Anna and nodded. "That's impossible. I don't feel any different."

"But I think that you are very different. Five minutes ago you were just like back then and now...Elsa, what happened?"

"What happened?" Then Elsa turned away from her again. "I'll tell you what happened. Because of you everyone knows of my power!" Anna felt as if Elsa had just rammed a knife into her heart. "I know and I'm really sorry! If I had known earlier, I would've never put you under so much pressure!"

"It's too late for excuses now."

"But Elsa..."

"You better go now.", interrupted Elsa, but Anna didn't move from the spot. "I'm not leaving without you, Elsa! Please let's go back together." Then the Queen went to her balcony. "I'm never going back." Anna followed her out to the balcony. "Why? Because everyone believe you're the prophecy?" Elsa didn't answer, but Anna knew that she was right. "Elsa..."

"I want you to go.", she interrupted. "Alright. Kick me out if you want. But I'm the only one who is convinced that you're not the prophecy. I know you'd never hurt anyone!"

Elsa took a deep breath and looked at her. Her eyes were ice cold. "You know what? You can think whatever you want. I don't care! You're just a fool who wants to marry a stranger!" And again her words pierced though her heart. Anna opened her mouth to say something, but Elsa beat her to it. "I don't need you, Anna! You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Then explain it to me please!", asked Anna desperately. What had happened to Elsa that she changed so much? Was it her fault? Her sister didn't respond to her request and continued as if she hadn't said anything. "I don't have to listen to a reckless fool like you, who only sees the things she wants to see! Now go and don't waste my precious time!"

Anna was so hurt by her words that she said something that she regretted bitterly thereafter. "Well...Maybe you are the prophecy!" When she saw Elsa's shocked face, she wanted to take it back right away, but she was too slow. Elsa's eyes grew cold again and she took a step toward her. Surprised, she took a step back, but slipped and fell onto the ice.

Elsa looked down at her and lifted her right hand. Her magic bubbled out of her hand as she made ready to attack her. "I am _not_ the prophecy!", she shouted angrily, while Anna tried to protect herself with their arms and closed her eyes. But when nothing happened, she looked up hesitantly and saw that Elsa hadn't moved an inch. Even her hand remained in the air and trembled as if she had an inner fight with herself. Anna's eyes lit up briefly. That was her Elsa! She saw it in her icy blue eyes! It was as if something had seized hold of her, and she fought against it now.

Then an icicle materialized in Elsa's hand and even though Anna was one hundred percent convinced that Elsa would never hurt her, she was kinda afraid for a moment. As the icicle came closer she closed her eyes again, but she felt no pain. She opened her eyes again and noticed that the icicle stuck right next to her head.

Then she looked back up at Elsa. She could see so many emotions in her eyes that she couldn't discern everything. But the emotions that stood out most were anger, guilt, sadness and...confusion? "Leave this instant!", ordered Elsa. Anna stood up, but she made no move to go.

"I'm not leaving without you, Elsa.", she said and approached Elsa. The ice queen went back a few steps until her back touched the ice wall. Anna looked deep into her eyes and saw that they sparkled slightly, as if she had something in her eyes. She raised her hand to take a better look — and to help her — but Elsa grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly.

"I want you to leave right now!", hissed Elsa and froze her wrist slightly. Anna tried to free herself from her grip, but Elsa kept holding her wrist for a few seconds. When she finally released her, she held her arm tightly to warm herself up again. The frost on her wrist hurt like hell, but she tried to ignore it. Elsa was much more important than the bit of frost on her arm. "Elsa, please! I'm sorry for what I said! Come on...Please...Just let's go back home together."

"This is my home now, Anna!"

"No! Your place is in Arendelle! You're the queen, remember?" Elsa looked away, but Anna still noticed this hurt look in her eyes. "Snow Queen is more like it." Before Anna could say anything they suddenly heard voices. Immediately the two sisters went closer to the railing to see who was coming.

"It's Hans!", said Anna surprised. He and his men had followed her up here. But she honestly didn't know if she should be happy about it. That was a pretty bad timing...The Princess winced as Elsa looked at her angrily again. "You!"

"W-what?"

"You've brought them here! Thank you very much, Anna, now I know what I mean to you!"

"No! I would never do this! I came only with Kristoff and Olaf up here."

"And who are they again?", asked Elsa while raising an eyebrow. "Kristoff is...a friend and Olaf...Do you remember Olaf? The snowman we built as kids. He's alive." Elsa was silent and looked at her hands as if she couldn't believe that she was capable to do this. Then she looked at Hans and his men, who came closer to her Ice Palace and grinned devilishly. Anna had a presentiment. "Elsa..." Elsa ignored her and conjured a giant snow monster in front of the stairs to her palace. The men stopped and the horses ran away, as the snow giant rose and roared.

Anna watched in shock as they fought against the snow monster. "Elsa, tell him to stop!", she pleaded and grabbed her arm. The queen shove her away and watched the battle in amusement. "They wanted a monster. And now they have one." But then they saw that two of them snuck past the monster and entered the palace. Grumbling, Elsa turned away to take care of the intruders herself.

"Elsa, no!", said Anna and stood in her way. The Queen scowled at her before she shoved her out of the way. "Get out of the way!", she hissed and went back into the palace. As soon as she was inside again, the two men entered the room. Both were armed with crossbows and aimed at them. "No!", cried Anna, but they all ignored her. One of them shot and Anna watched in horror as the arrow flew towards Elsa. But Elsa raised a hand and seconds later the arrow stuck firmly in the ice. He loaded his weapon again, but this time Elsa attacked first. However, the men were able to dodge her attacks.

The princess was so shocked that she couldn't move. The two men circled her sister like vultures, but Elsa kept an eye on them. One of them wanted to shoot, but Elsa was faster. She conjured icicles which nailed him to the wall. One of the peaks was only inches away from his throat. Then she attacked the other one and unarmed him. Then she conjured walls of ice so that he couldn't escape. Then she conjured another wall which was pushed into a dead end. Did Elsa want to crush him? "Elsa, no!", called Anna again and ran to her sister to stop her.

She grabbed her left arm and she wanted drag her with her. It didn't matter where, she just wanted to bring her away from here. But Elsa struggled against her. "Let me go!", hissed the queen angrily. "We have to get out of here, Elsa!", cried Anna and kept trying to drag her with her. "I said let go!", yelled Elsa and turned to face her.

She put a hand over her left breast and pushed her away. But that wasn't all. The impact was stronger than she thought and she was knocked back a few meters. She landed hard on the icy floor, but the impact wasn't half as painful as this cold stab in her heart. She laid her hand on her chest and looked up at Elsa.

"Anna!", called a male voice then. Anna looked around and seconds later Kristoff and Olaf were at her side. "Are you okay?", asked Kristoff as he helped her up. "I'm okay.", she said, even though her heart hurt like hell. "We should go." Kristoff she wanted drag her with him, but Anna refused. "No! I'm not leaving without Elsa! I won't leave her alone!" But Kristoff didn't listen to her, picked her up and carried her out.

When he ran down the stairs, she saw on the second staircase that led up, too, Hans. She wanted to call out to him, but then he was gone again. "Kristoff, let me down I need to go to Elsa!" Before they could do anything else, they saw a huge snow monster standing at the foot of the stairs. "Hello. You look like a giant marshmallow!", said Olaf and waved at him joyfully. Anna didn't know whether that should be a compliment or an insult, but the snow monster — and if she took a closer look it really looked like giant a marshmallow — took it as an insult. It grabbed them with his giant claw and threw them out of the palace. "Go away!", the marshmallow growled when she and Kristoff slid down the stairs.

* * *

Elsa looked after this man who carried Anna away and for a moment she was unable to move. So many emotions raged inside of her that she no longer know how to behave. A part of her wanted Anna to stay, another part wanted her to leave so that she's safe from her. And another part of which she didn't even know existed, she never wanted to see her anymore and wanted freeze everything that got in her way.

Elsa was really disgusted by this side of her. Not only because she thought of it, but also because this part was the strongest one and that she really wanted it. She couldn't resist it and somehow she didn't want too. The worst thing about the whole thing was that she in fact liked it. She liked it to finally let it go, without having to think about the consequences. Just as she turned back to the two men to continue where she stopped, more men stormed into the room. "Queen Elsa!", she recognized Hans' voice.

"Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Elsa turned around and glared darkly at Hans and his men. At this moment she didn't give a fuck what others thought about her! Then she attacked him with her magic, but he dodged. Hans' men aimed at her with their crossbows shot, but just as before arrows stuck in the ice. Then she heard the man that she'd nailed to the wall also shot at her. Elsa barely had time to turn around to parry the arrow off.

But apparently he didn't aim at her. She heard a noise above her and saw that the chandelier fell down. Elsa lifted her dress and ran as fast as she could out of the way. The chandelier shattered behind her and many small shards of ice hit her everywhere on her body. Suddenly, her legs gave way and she fell down. Even though she could cushion her fall with her arms, but she slid further and her head slammed with full force on an ice wall. The queen lay still. Her whole body — and especially her head — hurt her, ears rang and she fought to stay conscious.

"Come on, we'll take her along.", said Hans. She heard that he came closer and she wished she could do anything to keep him away from her. If only Anna would be here...wait...What had she done to Anna?

She'd hurt her. Again. And this time on purpose! Anna surely hated her now. But then her other side came back and spoke mockingly at her. _Oh, forget about Anna! You don't need her! She's already started to hate you ever since you've hurt her the last time! And have you already forgotten that she wanted to bring you back to Arendelle just because to thaw the fjord?_

Elsa didn't want to believe that, but somehow it had a point there. After all, she'd shut her off for thirteen years. And she didn't come here to get back to reconcile with her. She only came here to persuade her to thaw the fjord and to lock her in a cage. Or rather in the dungeons. Suddenly, someone touched her and picked her up from the icy ground. She still could see how that someone carried her down the steps before she blacked out.

**A.N. **Okay, the next chappy will probably be the last one. I already started to write it and hope to update next week^^


	3. Love Will Thaw

**A.N.** Soo it's finally done! I admit in hindsight the story's really bad compared to the idea to use an evil Elsa v.v btw I use the word "blizzard blitz". In the movie they all just say that Anna was hit by Elsa's magic, while in German it got the name "Eisblitz". I think this name is really cool and wanted to use it here too.

**The Prophecy**

Chapter 2: Love Will Thaw

Kristoff was right with what he said. His family was really loud. And difficult. After they realized that Elsa had hit her with a blizzard blitz, they immediately went to Kristoff's family. They wanted to convince her that Kristoff was her true love and wanted them to marry! But then Grand Pabbie came and stopped the "wedding". He told them that Anna had ice in her heart because of Elsa and that only an act of true love could save her. She immediately thought about Hans. He was at the Ice Palace with armed men. She hoped that they haven't done anything to Elsa...

Anna shivered. She was never this cold before. "I'll bring you to Hans.", said Kristoff and wanted to help her to get out of that hole they were in. "Wait.", said Anna quickly and turned to Grand Pabbie. "Something has happened to Elsa. She is suddenly so...coldhearted." That was the only fitting word that came in her mind.

Grand Pabbie looked at her in interest. "Coldhearted, you say?" Anna nodded. "Yes. At her coronation, she was...different than now. Nicer. But now she acts as if she wants to destroy the world. I have never seen her so angry before and somehow it looked as if she had something in her eyes, maybe she was just frustrated that she can't get it out?"

"She had something in her eyes? What was it?"

"I don't know...It sparkled like a splinter of glass. Anyway..."

"A splinter...", muttered the old troll thoughtfully. "Yes, but this can't be the reason, right?", asked Anna and looked around. The trolls — even Kristoff — looked shocked. "What's wrong?"

"There's a legend.", began Grand Pabbie. "About a troll from another country who created a mirror. Whoever looks into this mirror will see the world with different eyes. Everything beautiful will appear ugly. When he transported the mirror, it fell down and shattered into a thousand pieces. These splinters were so small that they're invisible to the naked eye, but they still retained all their magic. If one of this splinter is in your eye, it unfolds its magic. But when it's in your the heart, it will freeze." Anna's eyes widened. "Then she has one of these splinters in her eyes?"

"And probably in her heart too."

"Will she also freeze to death?" Grand Pabbie shook his head. "No, she'll only have a frozen heart, she won't have any emotions and becomes merciless. And I'm afraid that her powers will be stronger because of this."

"Do you know how to remove these splinters?", asked Kristoff. "Unfortunately, no. Until now we all thought that it's just a legend." Anna was stiff with fright. The prophecy _did_ come true. But the most important thing here was that Elsa needed her help. "Bring me back to the Ice Palace!", she said to Kristoff, who looked at her as if she was crazy. "Why?"

"I need to go to Elsa! She needs my help!"

"But she doesn't want your help.", he replied and raised an eyebrow. "Yes she does! She needs my help! She _wants_ my help! When she hit me with that blizzard blitz...her eyes — which sparkled turquoise by the way — begged me for help! And I could swear I've heard her voice. "Anna, please help me!", she said!"

Kristoff kept looking at her as if she was crazy. "I know what I've heard!", she said angrily and stomped her foot. "Okay, okay, I believe you. But we should take care of your problem for now. How do you want to help Elsa help if you're a block of ice?" Anna sighed in defeat. "You're right. But we have to go back anyway. Hans was there."

"I'm sure Elsa kicked them all out and they returned to Arendelle."

"But what if...?"

"Just trust me, okay?" She was silent for a moment. Maybe he was right and Elsa had kicked them all out...How could they stop Elsa? "Okay.", replied Anna replied and climbed with Kristoff's help out of the hole. Anna shivered again and her legs gave way, but Kristoff caught her immediately and picked her up. He climbed on Sven's back and when Olaf caught up, Sven ran off. "Yes! Let's go kiss Hans!", cried Olaf before it dawned on him. "Who is this Hans?!"

* * *

Slowly Elsa regained consciousness. She had a hell of a headache and the rest of her body hurt as if she had cuts everywhere. She opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. There was just a small window where light could shine in. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she knew where she was.

In the dungeons of her castle. She was back in Arendelle. Elsa stood up and walked to the window, but she didn't get far. She was withdrawn by her hands. The queen went back a few steps and then saw what was going on. She had metallic handcuffs, which were fixed with thick chains on the ground.

Her hands were completely covered with the metal. These handcuffs her weren't familiar to her. And no other room in the dungeon had something like that. She stepped over the chain on her right hand, in order to better look out the window.

The fjord was completely frozen, everything was covered with snow and a blizzard raged. On one hand she was shocked about what she'd done to Arendelle, but on the other hand, she was exceedingly proud of her work. That was a veritable snow paradise and she couldn't resist a smile.

Then, suddenly the prison door opened and Hans came in. Elsa's eyes narrowed and she came a few steps towards him. "Let me free!", she ordered, but he shook his head. "I am the Queen of Arendelle! And I command you to let me free!"

"I could possibly let you free when you bring back summer." Elsa looked away. "I can't. And even if I could, I wouldn't do it." Hans narrowed his eyes. "Well I would do it if I were you. You don't want that something will happen to Anna, do you?"

Anger rose in her. How could he dare bring Anna into this? Sure, she was still mad at her, but she was still her sister. "What have you done to Anna?"

"The question is: What I have not done with Anna?" Elsa gritted her teeth and the temperature dropped drastically in the dungeon. Her magic radiated from her body and froze everything around her. Including the handcuffs. She pulled on the icy chains and tried to free herself, while Hans watched her with amusement.

"Give it up. You can't destroy them." Elsa snorted and tried on. "We'll see!" She pulled as hard as she could and let her magic flow out of her body to the point where a small snow storm was raging in the middle of the dungeon. Finally, she managed to break free and just as she wanted to attack Hans, she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder.

Elsa dropped to her knees and saw that an arrow pierced her shoulder. "Did you really think I came here unarmed?" Now Elsa was blind with fury and before Hans had a chance to do anything, she attacked him with her magic. Hans was thrown against the wall and slumped to the ground, while Elsa pulled the arrow out of her shoulder and closed the wound with ice.

This will heal eventually, but the most important thing was that the bleeding had stopped. Then Elsa went to him and scowled down at him, while Hans looked at her scared. He'd underestimated her and her powers and now he had to pay the price! "Go to hell!", she snarled and deliberately froze his heart with an blizzard blitz. "Enjoy your last few hours.", she said with a wicked grin before she left the dungeon and went through her castle.

The servants didn't dare to stop her and let her pass them. She went straight to her father's study as if she felt the presence of the Duke of Weaseltown and the others — she really didn't care whoever was there. Everyone turned to her and looked at her shocked and frightened. "Get out of my castle!", she hissed. "You have nothing to say!", said the Duke annoyed. "Princess Anna left Prince Hans in charge!"

"Oh, I'm sorry.", said Elsa sarcastically, before glaring at each of them darkly. "But as the Queen of Arendelle I can give each of you orders! And I command you to leave my castle right now!" Because of her anger ice spread in the room and formed icicles on the wall and ceiling.

Then they all went out of the room. At least _they're_ smart enough not to underestimate her, like this fool Hans. Kai and Gerda also wanted to leave the room, but Elsa stopped them a wall of ice. "You two stay." They obeyed and stood there, awaiting her next orders. Elsa waited until everyone else had left the room before she turned to Kai and Gerda. "Where's Anna?"

"Princess Anna hasn't returned yet, Your Majesty.", replied Kai. Elsa's eyes widened. That damn bastard had lied to her! On the other hand, she was happy about it. This meant that Anna was okay. Then Elsa walked out of the room. She had to get out of here.

* * *

Anna and Olaf went through the corridors of the castle. She just came to the castle in the hope that a kiss from Hans can thaw her frozen heart, but then he revealed his true self. All he wanted was Arendelle. He'd never loved her and left her to die. Fortunately, however, Olaf came to help her.

Now they were on their way out to go to Kristoff, who came back for her. She had to hurry, because she was not only getting colder, but Elsa was in danger. Hans wanted to kill her and she had to prevent it at all costs. Suddenly icicles appeared everywhere and blocked their way. "We better go this way.", said Olaf and turned around, but this hallway was also blocked by icicles. "We're trapped!", cried the snowman shocked while Anna thought how they could get out of here. She looked around. The only way out was the window.

* * *

Elsa opened the doors and looked into the faces of a bunch of angry people. "There she is!", said the Duke of Weaseltown and then she was again bombarded with arrows. Elsa created an ice wall to protect herself. "Fools...", she mumbled under her breath and let the blizzard get stronger. The townspeople panicked and Elsa enjoyed their panicked screams. Then she summoned an icy wind that divided the mass to cut out a path. At last she created ice walls, so that no one dared to come too close to her. She went her way and a thick layer of ice followed her.

The townspeople called her monster. Maybe they were right. But she didn't care what others thought about her, she always saw herself as a monster anyway. Before she could leave the court something suddenly pierced her left shoulder — again! An arrow pierced her shoulder. On the exact same place Hans hit her.

She dropped to her knees and held the bloody arrow with both hands. Then she pulled out the arrow through her body. Through the blood she slipped a few times and it hurt like hell, but she wanted pull that thing out of her. Finally she succeeded and closed the bloody wound with ice again.

The blonde tried to ignore the pain and stood on wobbly legs. Then she turned around to see who dared to attack her. It was Hans. He was still alive, but his hair became white. "If I'm gonna die, I'll take you with me!", he hissed. Elsa rolled her eyes. She should've killed him when she had the chance to. She wouldn't make the same mistake a second time. Just as she prepared herself for her final blow, the ice walls suddenly broke. Elsa's eyes widened. She'd made ice extra thick!

Well then...She probably had no other choice but to destroy everyone. When she thought about it...Why just being satisfied with Arendelle only? She could expand her kingdom and take over any country that she wanted. She'd heard that Corona is really nice. And it's the nearest country.

She could also take over those darn Southern Isles. Maybe she could also take over Weaseltown — of course she'll rename the country when she'd taken it over. No one could stop her. She was like a one-man army. Elsa grinned. Yes, once she'd taken care of Arendelle, the other countries followed soon. The Ice Queen concentrated as much magic as possible in her hands, but something kept her from attacking. _Don't do it!_, called her inner voice. _You never wanted but to be a monster! Do you remember?_

Elsa shook her head and tried to conceal that annoying voice. The townspeople noticed her hesitation and saw that something was wrong with her. They also hesitated and waited what would happen even if the Duke told them to attack her before she had the chance to.

_You always wanted to protect everyone, remember?_, the voice continued. _You never wanted to hurt anyone, that's why you've locked yourself in your room and why you've run away when everyone knew about your powers!_ "Shut up !", muttered Elsa to the voice that suddenly sounded suspiciously like Anna.

_We both know you wouldn't even hurt a fly!_, said the fantasy Anna. _And what should happen to Arendelle?_, asked her own voice then. _A frozen wasteland? You can't possibly want this! And you don't want to take over all the other kingdoms! And what about Anna? How are you going to protect her when you destroyed everything? She will hate you if you keep this up! Do you really want this?!_

"She hates me already. I can live with that.", she murmured. _No you can't and you know it!_, said her inner voice angrily. _I don't hate you._, said the fantasy Anna. _But if you keep this up I'll be really mad at you! Just stop. And when this is all over, we'll build a snowman together, okay?_ Tears gathered in her eyes, but she held herself back.

She tried to ignore the burning pain in her eyes and also this sharp pain in her heart and let her hands fall down to her sides. She couldn't kill anyone. She _didn't want_ to kill anyone. But it was pretty hard to restrain herself. Her dark side was much stronger and told her how beautiful the world would be if she was the ruler of everything.

As much as she just wanted to give in — and she really hated herself for that — she had to listen to her rational side. She totally came into conflict with herself. Is this how it felt like to have multiple personalities? But there will be only one who dies. And that was Hans. She couldn't cure this blizzard blitz and even if, she didn't know how to do this.

Now unable to attack someone, she decided to just run away. That's what she could do best. She ran the same path as on her coronation day and ran on the frozen fjord. Meanwhile, the snow storm became stronger. She had no control over her powers anymore. Her feelings were so at war with each other that her magic went completely berserk.

She tried everything to fight her evil self, but that wasn't easy. "There she is!", shouted suddenly someone behind her. She turned around and saw that Hans and the men of the Duke of Weaseltown had followed her. She would have expected that all the townspeople would follow her.

But perhaps they'd understood that she didn't want all that. "Stay away!", warned Elsa, while they pointed their crossbows at her. Hans came a few steps closer, his hair was completely white. "I keep my promises. This time."

"You can't possibly think that I give up so easily, can you? You can't stop me!" Hans, however, seemed to be unimpressed. "Do you want to know the truth about Anna?"

"I already know. Anna never returned."

"No, she has returned. Though only few people know about it." Elsa's eyes widened. "What have you done to her?", she hissed angrily, while Hans chuckled. The snowflakes froze and seconds later a hailstorm raged. "I? I didn't have to do anything. You have done everything for me."

Elsa just stared at him. What did he mean? "You've hit her with your powers, right? When she came back she was ice cold and her hair was snow white."

"No...", muttered Elsa in shock. Even her dark side was appalled by this news. "Your sister is dead, Elsa. And it's all your fault!", he said finally. "No...this cannot...be true...", muttered the blonde, while a feeling of emptiness crept slowly inside her.

And this time the feeling was much stronger than that day when her parents died. The hailstones melted again and a normal snow storm raged. She couldn't even be angry at Hans. Even her dark side couldn't act because of this and turned against her. _What have you done to Anna?_, screamed her inner voice at her. _You killed your own sister! Are you happy now?!_ "No...", murmured Elsa. Suddenly the snow storm abated completely and the snowflakes just hung in the air, as if the time had stopped.

And somehow it really did. At least for her. Then she heard a now familiar sound. She looked up and could barely dodge the arrows. The first one touched her left cheek, the second one her waist and the third one her right upper leg.

Because of her quick movements she slipped on the ice and fell. As she sat up she saw that Hans took his sword and went to her. Her instincts told her to defend herself, to destroy him, but she did nothing. She didn't deserve to live after she killed her sister. So she sat there and waiting for her end. When he stopped in front of her and lifted his sword, she closed her eyes. "No!", cried a voice suddenly. Elsa opened her eyes and saw that Anna ran between them. Anna wasn't dead...She was still alive! Elsa wanted to push her little sister out of the way, but it was too late.

Anna froze right in front of her eyes into ice. Hans' sword hit Anna's outstretched hand and Elsa feared that Anna would break into a thousand pieces. But instead the sword broke and a shock wave pushed him and the men of the Duke away. Elsa stared at Anna for a few seconds before she jumped to her feet.

"Anna!", she cried and ran around her to look into her face. In her icy eyes, she could still see the worry. This was typical Anna...even if she was close to death she was still worried about her. And what had she ever done for Anna? She had shut her out of her life. She tried everything to avoid her all these years and ignored her knockings.

She'd hurt her with her powers twice and despite all that Anna had never given up on her. She had done nothing to deserve a sister like Anna. "No...", she whispered, and cupped Anna's icy cheeks. "No..." Tears burned in her eyes as she continued looking at Anna. "Please...please no..." She really was a monster.

She'd killed her own sister deliberately. Eventually she could no longer restrain herself. She hugged her sister and burst into tears. "I'm so sorry.", she sobbed. Suddenly, the burning in her eyes disappeared. But the pain in her heart stayed and became worse by Anna's death.

Now all she wanted was to realize her plan and destroy everything that got in her way. But she couldn't leave Anna alone. She was an ice figure, but she was still her sister. Not even with her magic, she could save her. How could she treat Anna like that? Anna had never given up on her, she'd always believed in her and that's how she thanked her?

By freezing her heart? Elsa was so absorbed in her grief that she didn't notice that the body of ice slowly became warmer again. What startled her was a gentle touch on the back of her head. Elsa looked up immediately and looked into Anna's face. The ice was gone and Anna was alive! "Anna...?", she muttered. She hoped very much that this wasn't just a dream. But it all felt too real. Without even thinking of the possible consequences, she stood up again and embraced her little sister tightly. She couldn't even remember when she had hugged someone the last time.

"Oh, Elsa...", murmured Anna, as she returned the hug. The two sisters lingered on for a while before Elsa pulled away again. She put a hand on her cheek and with the other she held Anna's hand. "You sacrificed yourself for me?"

Anna smiled at her and held Elsa's hands tightly in hers. "I love you." Then her heart swelled with joy and she felt amazingly warm. Even the stabbing pain in her heart disappeared. "Right. An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.", said suddenly a voice. Elsa looked up to her right side in surprise and saw Olaf.

Even though she'd already seen him in her Ice Palace, she was still very surprised. On the other side was...this guy, whom she'd also seen in the palace. And a reindeer. "Elsa?" The blonde turned back to Anna, who looked quite worried. "Is everything okay with you?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What...Oh!" Now she knew what she meant. And this time she could feel the change clearly. Her dark side was gone. She no longer had to the desire to cover Arendelle with snow and ice and to take over other kingdoms. To be precise...just by that thought alone she felt quite sick.

When this site showed up for the first time she thought that it has always been a part of her and just showed up now. She regretted her actions and would like to turn back the time. But the only thing she could do was to apologize for everything and hope that no one will kill her..."Yes.", answered Elsa finally and smiled at Anna. "Let's see.", said Anna as she put both hands on her cheeks and pushed her eyelids away in order to look into her eyes. "Anna what...What are you doing?", asked the queen, when her sister leaned in as close as possible and just looked at her eyes.

"You had something in your eyes. I just want to see if it's gone." Elsa stood still and waited patiently until Anna was done examining her eyes. "Looks as if it's all gone.", said Anna finally and grinning at her. "I just hope that the splinter in your heart is gone, too..."

"In my...Pardon me?"

"Oh yes! You don't know about this."

"What?"

"You know there's this legend, but it kinda isn't a legend...!" Elsa raised an eyebrow, while Anna tried to explain. "It's about a troll and a mirror, but the mirror broke and if you get a splinter in your eye or your heart you'll get evil!"

"What mirror?"

"From the troll!"

"What troll?"

"I don't know just some troll! But not from here. He's made this mirror."

"Okay. Continue." Anna sighed melodramatically. "That's what I just said! The mirror had magical powers and..."

"You never told me anything about magical powers.", interrupted Elsa, while the redhead rolled her eyes. "Anyway. The mirror broke and if you get a splinter in your eyes or heart you'll turn evil!" So that was it...And now she finally understood what this pain was. Elsa smiled. She had no dark side inside her, that was just the magic of this mirror. But then the smile disappeared. Even if it was just a spell that was no excuse for what she'd done. "Elsa...?" Anna was again worried about her. "Anna, I'm..."

"You don't have to apologize.", she interrupted, while Elsa looked away. "I have to...Sorry for everything. Especially for the last thirteen years." The redhead shook her head. "You don't have to apologize.", she repeated and took her hands. "I understand. I now understand why you have shut me out. You just wanted to protect me." Both sisters were interrupted when Kristoff cleared his throat loudly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but...Everything's still frozen." Anna looked around briefly before she turned back to Elsa and held her hands tightly. "Elsa, you can thaw everything, right?" Elsa panicked. She had to do something, but she could only freeze things and can't thaw anything. "No, I can't, I...I don't know how!"

"Sure you can! I _know_ you can." Elsa turned away from Anna, when a snow storm started again. Anna saw the fear in Elsa's eyes and approached her again. "Calm down, Elsa. It will be all right again. After all, I'm also back."

"But you froze because of me. You wouldn't have been in this situation if it wasn't for me." Anna took the hands of her sister again and held her so tightly that she couldn't break free. "You weren't yourself, it wasn't your fault. I know you would have never done that on purpose. And I'm still here because of you."

"Because of me...?" Anna giggled. "Have you been listening at all? I said I love you. I just wanted to protect you as you've always protected me." Then the snow storm ceased again. What did Olaf say before? An act of true love will thaw the frozen heart? Then the solution of this problem was...

"Love will thaw..." murmured Elsa. Now it all made sense. Before this accident thirteen years ago, she always had full control over her powers and that was only because Anna and Elsa were together. But after she injured Anna and they were separated, she lived in fear around the clock and lost control over her powers.

She wondered if everything would've been different if they'd have always been together? If Elsa wouldn't have been so afraid of her own powers? When she'd run away a few days ago, she was happy for the first time in forever, she was able to create a huge ice palace without much trouble and bring Olaf to life. And Anna could just let the ice melt with love. "Love...of course!"

"Elsa..." Elsa smiled at her sister, as the warm feeling flowed through her whole body. She focused and let everything thaw again. She admitted it wasn't well thought to do this in the middle of the fjord, but fortunately a boat was under them in the ice.

The Snow Queen collected all the snow in Arendelle with her magic before she let it disappear. "I knew you can do it.", said Anna and smiled at her brightly. "Hands down, that was the best day of my life!", said Olaf happily as he melted slowly. "And probably it was also the last."

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy.", said Elsa, as she used her magic to reconstruct him and conjured a little cloud above him to keep him cool. "Yay! My own personal flurry!", said the little snowman happily and hopped around. Elsa and Anna smiled at each other and before the blonde could say anything, she noticed that Hans and the other two men regained consciousness.

Anna and her friend wanted to beat him up, but Elsa held them back. "I'll handle this.", she said to the two before she went to Hans. Before he could do anything Elsa put hand on his chest and removed the ice. Then his hair became normal again. "I've saved you for only one reason.", said Elsa said in her cold queenly voice.

"If I let you die now, it would be as if I'm rewarding you for what you did. No, you'll pay for what you've done to Anna and me and I promise you: This will be much worse than death itself." It wouldn't hurt to use threats every now and then and Hans' face was really worth it. Then Anna came to her side. "With the permission of the queen I would like to show you what will happen to you." Elsa smiled at her sister and stepped aside. "Please do."

Anna smiled back, then grabbed Hans' collar and punched him in his stupid face with her fist. Then he fell off the ship into the water. Then she turned to the men of the Duke. "Any objections?" The men shook their heads. The redhead nodded, satisfied and then turned to Elsa and giggled.

The queen smiled and opened her arms hesitantly. Anna immediately knew what she meant and jumped into her arms. "Look, Elsa.", said Anna and pointed to the broken sword. "Do you remember the prophecy? This is the sword sacrifice.", she laughed at her own joke. "Anna, I don't think that "sword sacrifice" meant that you have to sacrifice a sword.", giggled Elsa. "But it worked!" A few seconds later, Elsa's smile disappeared again and Anna became worried again. "Elsa...?"

"I better go now...", said the blonde. She wanted to go to the edge of the ship and conjure up an ice bridge, but Anna and her friend stopped her. "No.", said Anna and held onto her arms. "Where will you go?...Your Majesty."

"Back to the Northern Mountain.", she replied. "What do you want there? Your home is here! Your place is here!"

"No. Anna, my place is there. Alone. There I can be who I am. Without hurting anybody."

"But you have full control over your powers now.", said the redhead. "Yes, but I could lose control at any time again." Anna shook her head vigorously. "No, I'm quite sure this won't never happen! Besides...What should happen to Arendelle? You're the Queen!" Elsa shrugged. "I abdicate. Then you will be the new queen."

"You seriously want me to rule Arendelle? You can't be serious! You're the one who has spent her whole life to prepare herself to be queen! You know more about Arendelle, than anyone else!"

"Anna, even if I'd want to stay here...How am I supposed to rule a kingdom when everyone hate or fear me?" Before Elsa also could even move a muscle Anna took her hands and squeezed them tightly. "Don't say that! If we tell everyone what happened to you, they will understand it! It was just a spell! You couldn't do anything about it!"

"She's right.", said Anna's friend. "Everyone know about the legend and Anna has seen it herself that it's true." Elsa wanted to argue, but Anna cut her off. "Let's try it.", she begged and squeezed her hands tightly. "...Alight...", sighed the blonde.

* * *

After Anna and Kristoff explained everyone the situation, everything went as they planned — to Elsa's surprise. Everyone believed them and immediately noticed the changes in Elsa. They celebrated their rightful queen, welcomed her back and accepted her ice powers. Anna knew it could only get better.

The castle gates were open again, Hans got an appropriate punishment for his actions, Elsa broke the trades with Weaseltown — or how it was called again — and her relationship with Kristoff came to the next level and the most important thing: Anna had her sister back. Even though Elsa had so much to do with her queenly duties, they did everything together — one could almost think that they were glued on each other — and talked a lot. Everything was the same again, only better and Anna couldn't be happier.

**A.N.** Ouf I'm so glad it's done v.v'' Well, please tell me if you liked it (or hated it)^^


End file.
